Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Weirdmageddon Part 1 ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Trivia *VILLAIN GUEST STARS: Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Turbo, Drago Bludvist, Drago's Bewilderbeast, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Slade, Vanitas, Zant, Cleo Quinzel, Fang, Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, Quackerjack, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Lord Dominator, Dr. Eggman, Slappy the Living Dummy, Team Rocket, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Pete, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Riddler, Mad Hatter (Batman), Ursula, Zira, Forte, Hans, Lex Luthor, Giganta, Sinestro, Killer Frost, Poison Ivy, Mirage, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Rudy, Scroop, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Jessie, James, Meowth, Clayface, Killer Croc, Dr. Facilier, Frollo, Rothbart, Lord Shen, Darla Dimple, Max, Steele, Joe the Fish, Rasputin, Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan, Wind Titan, Vilgax, Grand Duke of Owls, Nigel, Flotsam and Jetsam, Puppetmon, Audrey II, Jenner, Grundel Toad, *The storyline continues with Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Weirdmageddon Part 2: Escape from Reality. Songs *It's Our House Now Scenes Villain roll-call * Bill: Now meet the gang of interdimensional criminals and nightmares I call my friends. 8 Ball! * (8-Ball appears) * Bill: Kryptos! * (Kryptos shows up) * Bill: The being whose name must never be said! Haha, what the heck. It's Zanthar. * (Zanthar appears) * Bill: Then of course there's also Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, Pyronica, Paci-Fire, and these guys. * (The rest of the gang appears) * Bill: And now I'd like you to meet the TRUE mastermind behind all this and the guy I'm proud to say will make everything in existence one realm of eternal chaos and darkness!!! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you SET THE EGYPTIAN GOD OF CHAOS!!!!!!!!! * (A dark vortex opens and Set comes in from it) * Jeffrey: *gasps* * Set: *smirks* You have done well, Bill. I am loving this new look for Gravity Falls. And this is only the beginning! Now it's time to summon our army upon this dismal town to expand our new rule over this reality!! * Weebo: *shows a clip of Daffy saying "Mother"* * Bill: *laughs* Good idea, Lord Set!!!! Come forth.... Chameleon!!! * (An evil laugh is heard and the Chameleon comes falls from the sky and lands on all fours) * Chameleon: About time!!! Victory is ours!! * Bill: Come on down...Turbo!!! * (Turbo arrives on his Sugar Rush car, laughing evilly) * Set: And let's welcome a fellow Seeker of Darkness! The Dragon God himself and mortal enemy to Hiccup and Berk, Drago Bludvist!! * Drago: We meet again....Dragon master!!!! * Hiccup: Oh no... * Bill: The former queen of the Changelings, Chrysalis!!! * (Queen Chrysalis laughed evilly as she arrived) * Chrysalis: *smiles evilly* Ah, Gravity Falls. A perfect place to begin our new world order of darkness. * Set: And please!! Let's hear it for Jafar!! The world's most powerful sorcerer and rightful ruler of Agrabah!! * Jafar: *floats down and laughs* There's a new order now!!! OUR order!!! Finally, you all will bow to us!!! * Bill: And let's not forget the mistress of evil herself! Maleficent!!! * Maleficent: *laughs evilly as she appears* * Toothless: *Growls* * Set: Now let's bring in the magic-hungry centaur from Tartarus, Tirek!!! * Tirek: *makes a loud hard on the ground* About time!!! * Bill: Hey Big Guy! And now for the sea witch who was banished just for being of nasty, give it up for Ursula! * (Ursula appears from the dark vortex) * Ursula: The Justice Guardians will be mine!!!! And than I'll make Jaden writhe! I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!!!! * Set: The Clown Prince of Crime himself, the Joker! * Joker: *appears from the dark vortex* Hello, Gravity Falls! Joker has come to town! *laughs manically* * Bill: And introducing Xehanort's apprentice, the dark Keyblade wielder Vanitas!!! * (Vanitas floats down) * Vanitas: *chuckles evilly* * Set: Next, give a big evil hand for the minister and judge of France who puts the gypsies in their place, Judge Claude Frollo!!! * (Frollo floats down) * Frollo: After many months of planning, Gravity Falls is ours at last. * Jaden: *sees Frollo and turns a little pale in shock and glares angrily* Not him..... * Jeffrey: ...!!! *snarls as his eyes glow draconically* * Hiccup: Oh no.. * Bill: Our next guest is the Teen Titans number one arch enemy who has some serious apprentice issues! Please welcome Slade!!! * (Slade appears from the portal) * Slade: Hello, Justice Guardians. * Robin: *glares* Slade... * Rocko: Yipe! * Set: And now, let's welcome our next guest who is the rightful ruler of the Twilight Realm, loves to turn princesses into imps, and works for the Demon Lord, give a big hand for Zant!!!! * (Zant floats down from the portal) * Zant: *draws out his swords* This is the magic of the King of Twilight, and you WILL respect it! * Bill: Now he's not the only powerful being who's come to town! From all the way to the Underworld, give a big hand for Hades!! * (Hades appears from the portal) * Hades: *smirks* Oh, thank you! Thank you! You people are too much! * Set: And he decided to bring some friends along to the party! These four giants have a grudge against Zeusy too! Let's welcome the Titans!!! * (The Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan and Wind Titan drop from the portal) * Rock Titan: ZEUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!!!! * Bill: And now, he is an animal but a bird, but white, who invent something that will destroy Kung fu and commited a genocide of the animals who are black and white! Yup, Give it up for Lord Shen!!!!!! * (Lord Shen floats down from the portal) * Lord Shen: The year of the peacock begins now!!! * Set: And who can forget Joker's number one henchwoman? I give you Harley Quinn!! * Harley Quinn: *swings from the portal* WHEE!! Hello, Gravity Falls!! * Bill: And let's not forget Harley's little sis who has a serious grudge on a Nobody princess! Give a big Weirdmageddon welcome to Cleo!!! * Cleo: *smiles evilly as she appears from the portal* Hello, "princess". Miss me? * Xion: *sees her* Oh no.... * Set: And what good is Cleo without her loyal little canine companion to make saber kitties as squeaky toys! Coming on down is Fang!!! * (Fang drops down from the portal) * Fang: You guys, miss me? * DJ: Oh, great... * Tammy: *hides under Shira* * Bill: And our next guest is a pirate with a serious blood lust for killing others and starting mutinies earlier for treasure!!! Let's give it up for the TRUE evil aboard the Treasure Planet voyage, Scroop!!! * Scroop: *appears from the portal* Justice Guardians. *prepares his claw* * Set: Now our next guest villain is a dummy with a serious grudge against his creator and command over all this monsters! You'd be a dummy to make him mad! Let's here it for Slappy!!! * Slappy: *smiles* Hello, Justice Guardians. It's Our House Now! *Bill: You heroes failed to protect this world from my realm, and now we villains are taking over!!! *sings* This could be quite the place! *Poison Ivy: *sings* Full of wholesome, happy faces! *Mirage: *sings* Hanging out! *Mad Hatter: *sings* Feeling fine! *Lord Shen: *sings* Where Everyone's a Friend of mine! *Killer Frost: *sings* Inside this evil joint! *Two-Face: *sings* Every guest gets to the point. *Chameleon and Chrysalis: *sing* This day will live in infamy!! *(A clock strikes on 12) *Ursula: Gravity Falls is history!!! *laughs* *Villains: *sing* It's our house now!!! It's our house now!!! *Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy: *sings* It's the fact you can't ignore! *Joker, Riddler, and Mad Hatter: *sings* Shut the windows!! *Commander Peepers: Lock The Doors! *Villains: *sing* It's our house now!!! *The Fearsome Five: *sing* Raise your mugs you thieves and thugs! *Hyenas: *sing* Join the rebel-rousing crowd! *Turbo, Puppetmon, Giganta, Killer Croc, Joe, Darla Dimple: *sing* It's our house now!! * *Villains: *sings* It's our house now! Ooh what a party!! Join the fun with no regrets!! Only greedy dirty cheats are allowed!!! *Queen Chrysalis: Get those ponies!!! *Lord Hater: Game Over, Hiccup!!! *Zira: Hit the road, Jaden!!! *Tirek: Take a hike, Jeffrey!!! *Villains: *sings* It's our house now! Don't bother coming back! It's our house now!!! *(The villains laugh at their victory) For Mabel * Dipper: Okay, remember, guys. This is a prison bubble designed by Bill. We've got to prepare ourselves for what we find in here. * Jeffrey: Right. * Snotlout: and just how are we gonna have to go inside and find her? why can we just pop the bubble and she'll be free? * Tuffnut: Way ahead of ya. *punches his fist about to pop it* * Jaden: Remember guys. This is no ordinary bubble. As Dipper said, Bill created it, so it's probably strong in magic. * Tuffnut: pfft. it can't be that strong. *Runs towards the bubble and punch it but it was so strong and it shocks tuffnut and gets burned* ouch.. * Midna: *crosses her arms* My hero.... * Ruffnut: My Brother.... * Xion: Ugh... Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls episodes